The invention relates to a brake pad for a disc brake, particularly for a vehicle disc brake, including a carrier body on which a friction element is fastened.
In vehicle brakes, particularly motor vehicle brakes, so-called brake fading occurs for a short period of time during extended or frequent braking. Due to the brakes heating up, the frictional properties of the brake element temporarily change so that the braking effect is reduced considerably. This reduction is practically impossible to compensate even with increased pedal pressure. If it is attempted to arrive at frictional properties which are sufficient even for high temperatures by appropriate composition of the friction element, which is achieved with so-called "hard" friction elements, it is necessary to accept the fact that, because of the hardness of the friction element, the brake discs, while in the cold state, are subject to considerable wear due to the hardness of the friction element. Such a wear is reduced only with increasing heating during operation. Such brake elements are therefore preferred in high performance brakes, for example brakes for racing and sports cars. If, however, so-called "soft" brake elements are used, the wear behavior during normal operation is more favorable with respect to the brake discs. But the friction elements then have a reduced service life so that such brake pads must be replaced more frequently.